Des
"STRIIIIIIIIIING!!" Des is a Support Reaper/Shop Keeper in The Reapers Game (note: Image used is credited to Professor Bunbun) Apearance Des has near white blond hair that is just completely wild and unruly and can just not be tamed, much like her personality. She's about average hieght, maybe a little shorter than average with very wide gold eyes and almost always has a smile on Personality string loving fricker. Like no lie, she's basically a cat with how much she loves string. In her free time she'll sit there playing Cats Cradle, or doing tricks on her Yoyo, which also doubles as her psyche. She always has a smile on and always looks to the bright side of things, very optimistic. Life's too short to waste on bad thoughts after all. But she does have her moments. She also knows when to be serious and when its okay to goof off (though if she can make someone smile then she will) She's also very caring, probably too caring considering she's a reaper and easily gets attached to players, but that probably has something to do with her history. History Aaaaand here's where things get a liiiiiitle complicated. When alive her name was Yuriko, she had long dark hair that reached her butt and brown eyes. Raised in an orphanage from birth she never knew her birth parents. However she never let that get her down and after some time was the oldest one there. She refused to accept any adoptions because she wanted to be there for the younger kids, and look after them like a big sister. The next thing she knew she was too old and no one was willing to adopt her. that didn't actually hit until one day, when walking down Ikebukuro she spaced out and realized what she had done to herself. She usually kept an air of optimism around her too keep away those thoughts, but when it hit she panicked, froze, and got hit by a car. Her entry fee into the Reapers Game over in Ikebukuro was her Optimism, making it very hard for her to play the Game without thinking she wasn't going to make it, almost causing her and her partner to loose several times. During one of these episodes they were close to erasure when someone came out of no where and erased the noise for them. He gave Des a look of confusion and recognition before leaving as fast as he arrived. Upon winning the Game Des asked about him but no one would answer, so she chose to become a reaper for two reasons. One, she knew there really wasn't much left for her at the Orphanage, and two, she wanted to find the man who saved her and her partner. It didn't take long for her to find him, Kei, and he eventually told her about reincarnation and recognizing her soul and the younger sister of a good friend of his. As she learned more about "Deslynn" she started to remember more of her past life and in turn her appearance in the UG got affected by it. She holds both memories close to her, but prefers to take on the appearance and name of her past life, so she tends not to go into the RG unless she absolutely has to. Relationships Kei She kinda thinks of him as her "Dad" at times, jokingly calling him that just to get a rise out of him. She follows him around everywhere and really looks up to him, looking past his history and just seeing her brothers friend. Kogasu She is thoroughly amused by him at some points, other times really frustrated by him but really thinks of him as a good close friend. She really hopes he'll win the game so they can spend more time together afterwards. It's kinda like having a little brother again she finds. Sayoko She just really loves Sayoko's hair and thinks she's adorable and cute and extremely stupid like why would you make a deal with Kei do you know what you're getting into?!??! Trivia * Despite all the hints that make it sound like her Noise is a cat of some sort. She's actually a monkey * She loves String. Cats cradle, Yoyo's, making string bracelets and charms, if its string she loves it. * Her appearance is different based on whether she's RG or UG * Deslynn Astock rhymes with bestest Round the block Category:Reapers